Art of Darkness!
| nextepisode= }} Art of Darkness! is the sixth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-second overall. Premise "Junk", a giant art construction made of vehicular parts, turns its victims into gold statues, but with members of the gang pulled into Randy Warsaw's next piece, it's up to Daphne to solve the case. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Cassidy Williams * Randy Warsaw * Worker Number One Villains: * Junk * Butch Firbanks Other characters: * Sunday Around Noonish ** Eeko ** Drummer * Art hipsters * Rat * Miner 49er * Ghost Clown * Phantom Shadow * Headless Specter * Man-Crab * Ghost of Dead Justice * Ghost Girl * Slime Mutant * Clio * Painter * Cow * Tween girl's mom * Baylor Hotner * Albrecht Von Cartofokauf * The Kaiser Würsts * Fish * Mr. Baywosenthal Locations * United States ** Crystal Cove *** Pretenso Gallery *** Crystal Cove City Hall **** Mystery Incorporated's basement office *** Arrtwerks *** Jones mansion *** K-Ghoul ** Kennebunkport, Maine * Atlantic Ocean ** Blackpool, England * Germany Objects * "Junk" exhibit * "Dirt in a Cup" * "Cow Eating Grass" * "Giant Blue Penguin Marries the Statue of Liberty" * "Giant Blue Penguin and Wife Return to France to Meet Her Parents" * Velma's first pair of glasses * Randy Warsaw's Artwerks * Daphne's cellphone * Sheriff Stone's art beret * 1001 Bavarian Nights * Velma's second pair of glasses * Brewers' yeast * Transistor radio Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Cuplrits Cast Songs Continuity * When Janet Nettles is telling the gang about Randy Warsaw's graffiti artwork, monsters from previous episodes including the Man-Crab from , Ghost of Dead Justice from the episode of the same name, Ghost Girl from , and Slime Mutant from , can be seen. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on October 8, 2012. * In this episode, it is learned that without her glasses, Velma has green eyes. * Shaggy was once trapped in a mannequin factory for a month. * The closed captions spell the Kaiser Würsts as the "Kaiserwürsts", and Butch Firbanks as "Butch Burbanks". Cultural references * The title spoofs Heart of Darkness, a famous novella by Joseph Conrad. * Randy Warsaw is a spoof on Andy Warhol. Towards the end, Randy repeatedly says, "I don't get it." In the 1960s, the clichéd response to Warhol's art was "I don't get it." * The graffiti was in the style of the famous artist Banksy. * Butch Firbanks is modelled after musician Lou Reed, who died a year after the episode had aired. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Just as Junk falls apart after capturing Clio, Velma can be seen with her glasses briefly on even though they were crushed by Randy. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs * Velma having green eyes is actually a continuity error since she had removed her glasses in , and they were regular black. * In Warsaw's online file, Blackpool is spelt, "Black Pool." * Junk is credited as "Junk Golem". Possibly meant as a description of the monster. * Mayor Nettles is credited as "Mayor Nettle". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes